sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Penparcae has Awoken/ Capítulo 3
Capítulo 3 | Who's Blake's lover? La princesa regresó corriendo al palacio. Se dirigió sin detenerse hacia su habitación. Musichetta: ¿Eso ha sido real? No lo sé... ¿Acaso existe el amor a primera vista? Al mismo tiempo que Musichetta fantaseaba con lo que fue aquel momento, su padre se frustraba más y más con las protestas y la decadencia económicas. Hacía cuentas para ver cuánto le debía a los medios para que hablaran bien de él, censuraba los periódicos y sitios web al más no poder. Era un caos para el Duque Blanco, y aún así no mostró debilidad, siguió mandando impuestos a militares. Al día siguiente los universitarios hicieron su reunión de siempre. Sin embargo algo era diferente, y eso molestaba a Enjoltaire. Blake aún no llegaba,y cuando lo hizo ya eran 15 minutos tarde. Enjoltaire: '''¡Blake, llegas tarde! Tuve que empezar esta reunión yo sólo. '''Orión: ¿Te pasó algo? Parece como si no hubieras dormido. Luck: O como si hubieras visto un fantasma! Blake cubrió su cara un poco avergonzado. Blake: '''Un fantasma? Quizás sea un fantasma... Unos segundos pasaron y la perdí de vista! Mientras bebía de su séptima copa de vino, Less dice en un tono de burla. '''Less: ¡Estoy impactado! Acaso.... Tienes novia? *Golpeó el hombro de Blake* Nunca te escuché suspirar por amor. *Suspira* Ahhhh~ Todos ríeron junto a Less, y Blake sonreía algo apenado. Less: ¡Oh Romeo! ¿Qué harás con tu damisela? ¿Cómo se llama, eh? Blake: '''Bueno, es que... '''Less: No importa, no importa, seguro es un nombre tan hermoso que no puedes ni mencionarlo. Pero como siempre, esas risas distraídas se disipaban ante la voz de su líder. Enjoltaire: '¿Recuerdan que esto no es un juego? '''Less: '¿Recuerdas que el gobierno igual los va a matar? 'Enjoltaire: '*Frustrado* Tú... Eres incapaz de creer, de amar, de vivir y morir. 'Less: '''En serio? '''Enjoltaire: '''Sí. '''Less: '''Pues bueno. Ya lo verás, ya lo verás. Hubo un pequño silencio. 'Álachi: 'Enju, acaso tú no tienes /P*TAS/ novia? Yo le escribo tantos poemas de amor a la mía~ '''Enjoltaire: '''La verdad es que yo no sé escribir poemas. '''Luck: '''Igual no necesitas saber escribir poemas para tener novia! *Estornuda* ¿Sabías que los besos transmiten varios gérmenes y resfriados? *Sacó un espejo y miró su propia lengua* Cleo que tengo un lezfliado juzto ahola... '''Orión: '''Yo quisiera casarme... '''Less: '¡Basta! Que Enjuuu~~ nos diga si es que tiene novia o no. '''Enjoltaire: '''Mi novia es mi patria. ... '''Orión: Erh, Enjoltaire, quizá estés algo obsesionado con la Revolución. Tómate un descanso y yo haré lo que falta. ... Seguido de las pausas experimentada los jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo como en cualquier otra reunión. Al terminar, Blake salió rápidamente del café y fue hacia el mercado. Se quedó esperando a ver si el amor de su vida estaba ahí. Pasaron por lo menos 2 horas y no llegó nadie. Estaba a punto de marcharse hasta que vio a una silueta femenina acercarse. Iba deprisa y parecía estar corriendo. Blake: '''Eres real!! '''Nina: Ella es REAL Blake!!! Blake: Oh.. Blake: '''Eh!!?? Nina y Blake chocaron por la velocidad y la inercia. Ambos quedaron en el suelo '''Nina: No sé si me volví loca, pero ella es la princesa Musichetta. La ví quitarse su cubre bocas y era ella... Además entró al palacio. Blake: No puede ser... *Se levanta del suelo* Nuestro amor es- Nina: '''¿Imposible? Claro que lo es, pero no importa porque hay otras oportunidades esperando y... '''Blake: ¡Es prohibido! *Suspira* ¡Ahh!~~ Nina, indignada, frunce el ceño. Nina: 'C-como sea. Voy a caminar ... o algo así, yo que sé. Se retiró y dejó a Blake solo y fantaseando. La chica caminó por las calles mucho tiempo. Los días de Nina siempre eran nublados, contaminados y humeantes como la ciudad en la que ella creció, sin embargo había algo que a ella le hacía sentía hacer como si todo estuviera bien. Como si las nubes se abrieran a su paso permitiendo la entrada de un cálido sol que la abrazaba. ' ''' Nina: ''' Old suitcase, clean getaway (Una maleta vieja, escape limpio) I'm the one who takes the blame again (De nuevo yo cargo con la culpa) New day but the same lies, I (Un nuevo día, pero las mismas mentiras) Feel like a victim of the dollar sign (Me siento como la víctima del dolar) All these years on my own (Todos estos años sola) Fight my fight all alone (Pelando totalmente por mi cuenta) 'Til you came, don't you know? (Hasta que apareciste, ¿No lo sabes?) Don't you know? (¿No lo sabes?) Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife (Cariño, eres el resplandor de mi mala vida) Take a shitty day and make it alright, yeah, alright (Tomas un mal día y lo haces bueno) Oh, in every circumstance (Oh, en cualquier circunstancia) Yeah, you make the difference (Sí, tú haces la diferencia) Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife, lowlife (Cariño, eres el resplandor de mi mala vida) This bad taste, these headaches (Este mal sabor, estas migrañas) Wake up on the floor again, ah, yeah (Despierto en el suelo de nuevo) My torn dress, this failed test (Mi vestido desgarrado, esta prueba fallida) Soon they will be erased (Pronto serán borrados) All this year on my own (Todos estos años sola) Fight my fight all alone (Pelando totalmente por mi cuenta) 'Til you came, don't you know? (Hasta que apareciste, ¿No lo sabes?) Don't you know? (¿No lo sabes?) Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife (Cariño, eres el resplandor de mi mala vida) Take a shitty day and make it alright, yeah, alright (Tomas un mal día y lo haces bueno) Oh, in every circumstance (Oh, en cualquier circunstancia) Yeah, you make the difference (Sí, tú haces la diferencia) Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife, lowlife (Cariño, eres el resplandor de mi mala vida) And I get so lonely (Y me quedo tan sola) I can't make it on my own (No lo lograré por mi cuenta) And I need to call ya (Necesito llamarte) "Can you come to my chateau?" (¿Puedes venir a mi casa?) Take me in your arms and (Tómame en tus brazos y) Hold me tight, yeah, pull me close (Sujétame fuerte, sí, acércame) Whisper in my ear (Susurra en mi oído) All I want you to say is (Sólo quiero que digas) Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife (Cariño, eres el resplandor de mi mala vida) Take a shitty day and make it alright, yeah, alright (Tomas un mal día y lo haces bueno) Oh, in every circumstance (Oh, en cualquier circunstancia) Yeah, you make the difference (Sí, tú haces la diferencia) Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife (Cariño, eres el resplandor de mi mala vida) Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife, hey (Cariño, eres el resplandor de mi mala vida, hey) Take a shitty day and make it alright, yeah, alright (Tomas un mal día y lo haces bueno) Oh, in every circumstance (Oh, en cualquier circunstancia) Yeah, you make the difference (Sí, tú haces la diferencia) Baby, you're the highlight of my lowlife, lowlife (Cariño, eres el resplandor de mi mala vida, mala vida) El episodio termina con la luna ya en el cielo y Nina aún caminando. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3er capítulo, woooo. <3 Estoy muy emocionado porque la serie está recibiendo apoyo, y bueno, los episodios seguirán siendo subidos diariamente. Apuesto a que les gustará más conforme avance. Atte. ~~~~Blues Darkslash Categoría:Episodios